


Kitten for Kitten

by Saku015



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Cats, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Psychic Bond, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate September 2020, Soulmates, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma adopts a kitten together.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962412
Kudos: 57





	Kitten for Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: You share a telephatic bond with your soulmte.  
> Day 4: Adopting a pet together.  
> Day 6: Soulmates.
> 
> Happy birthday, Kenma!

Kenma had been feeling that nagging feeling in the back of his mind since they had left their house. They were walking down on the street, and Kuroo’s anxiety was growing with every passing step. Kenma sighed, then closed his eyes, deciding to reassure him.

 _You’re thinking too much, Kuroo,_ Kenma thought, and Kuroo stiffened beside him.

 _Sorry, sorry, Kitten!_ Kuroo apologized through their bond and Kenma saw the small blush on his face. _I just want everything to be perfect._

Of course that was the reason. Since the first birthday they had spent together when they were kids, Kuroo always tried to make every birthday more special than the last. Kenma reached out and intertwined their fingers – then snickered inwardly when he felt Kuroo’s mind going blank.

 _You’re cute when you’re embarrassing, Kuroo,_ Kenma teased, and Kuroo huffed.

”Shut up!” He mumbled, and Kenma snickered. ”Come on!” He said, quickening his space.

Proximately ten minutes later, they reached a small establishment with ’alms-house’ written on a board above its door. Kenma tilted his head to the side in surprsie – he had no idea they had an alms-house so close to their home. They walked in, and after the kind lady behind the counter asked them what kind of animal they wanted to adopt, Kuroo looked at him.

”We would like a kitten, please,” Kenma said, feeling warmness spreading in his chest. Kuroo squeezed his hand as they followed another worker to the part of the building they had the cats.

When the worker opened the door, Kenma let go Kuroo’s hand and stepped in with an awed expression. Kuroo stepped in behind him with a small chuckle.

 _He really enjoys it,_ he thought, and Kenma send him a dirty look. 

Kuroo smirked back at him, watching as Kenma turned away from him, and opened one of the cages. He reached one of his hands in, and Kuroo almost immediately heard purring coming for there. Kenma leaned down, then stood up with a black kitten in his arms. He walked up to Kuroo and reached the kitten out to him.

”He reminds me of you, so I will name him Kuroo.” Kenma informed him matter of factly, and Kuroo nodded. Anything he wanted – it was his birthday after all.


End file.
